


［卫团］存在

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 3





	［卫团］存在

大卫抱着医疗箱避开同伴们走进森林，他在无人的角落里盘坐下来，脱下上衣，开始为自己处理背后的伤口。

抓挠的痕迹和来自另一个人的齿印或是变作淤青，或是干涸的痂与布料黏连再一次渗出了血。局中可没有留给他们做应急措施的时间。大卫龇牙咧嘴地把衣服从伤口上撕下来，一边用手指摸索位置一边从箱子里摸出来一瓶碘酒浇了上去。

消毒带来的痛觉让他的存在感变得鲜明起来，他放弃了用纱布去遮盖几乎遍布他整个上半身的标记，干脆就这么安静地坐着等待它们完全凝血，同时暗暗祈祷同伴们别因为他的消失而来找他。

这一切都得怪那个叫弗兰克的小混蛋。

他不是很想回忆孽缘开始的时点，自己很有可能是被那个疯疯癫癫的野兽一样年轻人难得的软弱迷了心窍，不过他又确实心甘情愿。

今天的会面时刻，弗兰克也一如往常丢下他的猎刀，伸出手圈着大卫的脖子拥上来。他把面具推过头顶，与他给人的第一印象不相符的、过于柔软湿润的唇贴上大卫的嘴角。他很会点火。

大卫按着他的后脑勺搂住他的腰吻得很用力，微妙的不真实感总是使人心存芥蒂，舌尖相触的时候，弗兰克不老实的手伸进了大卫的裤子里。

他知道如何让他兴奋起来。地图无人的角落里，风吹散火焰燃烧的声音，弗兰克慢慢地把大卫推倒在杂草丛生的地面，他离开他的唇，把自己的食指塞进嘴里用唾液沾湿，也不知道他是什么时候腾出手来解开自己的衣物的，泛着淡淡液体光泽的手指顺着臀线下滑，最后没入了他自己的身体，大卫看见弗兰克轻咬下唇像是在忍耐，接着的下一秒又是一个炙热的吻落在他胸口上。

如果把一切交由弗兰克，那么他几乎从来不会好好地做扩张，他那几乎是可有可无的准备似乎只是为了让插入方舒服一些，抽出食指后他略微起身，强硬地撑开自己，用身体接纳了另一个男人。

肩膀上传来的刺痛和被温暖紧紧包裹的快感涌上大脑，大卫情不自禁地呻吟出声，他搂着身上的人直起上身，把对方的头按在自己的颈窝里。弗兰克很快松口，他在自己造成的伤口上亲吻，双手拥住男人健壮的身体，身体的起伏伴随着指甲在对方留下的一条条抓痕，他像一只迷茫的困兽，依靠伤害和被伤害维持着卑微的安全感。

因为主人的粗暴，崩裂皮肤里流出的血液很快从他们的交合处溢出，但是弗兰克像是感觉不到那样只是一味加快了腰部的动作。他尖利的虎牙没入大卫的皮肤，然后他被人钳住下巴抬起了头。

大卫夺回了主导权。对于已经造成的伤口和已经流逝的血液而言有一些晚，但这种疼痛让他感到自己存在的真实性。他知道弗兰克也一样。迷雾中每天的浑浑噩噩都让人几欲发疯，他们甚至无法确认现在的自己是否正常。

不过，这样就好。

大卫在弗兰克额头上落下一个吻，他的动作远比弗兰克要温柔得多，剩下的事由于血液的润滑变得轻松不少。

弗兰克忘我的叫声在最后的最后转变成微弱的哭泣。大卫吻上他的唇，这次他的舌探入对方口腔的时候没有得到回应。杀手获得的力量让他的伤愈合得飞快，只剩下地上的血与浊液告诉他们曾经存在。

被风吹干的碘酒凝结在皮肤上，大卫穿回自己的衣物。他把夹克的拉链拉到顶端确保颈部的皮肤没有一丝暴露。

他想起自己的指尖曾经擦去过另一个人的泪水。

他抬起手。

昏暗的光线下他的掌纹从清晰变到模糊。他怔怔地摸了摸脸颊。

雨落在他的手指上。


End file.
